Finish Quickly
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Jason keeps on missing date night so Dick takes drastic measures to make sure he stays for this one.
1. Chapter 1

It was a small ping against his window that had Dick Grayson looking up from his paperwork. At first he had thought he had imagined it. He had been going over the papers for an hour now. He frowned, sitting back in his chair and listening closely. For a split second it was silent when another sharp ping smacked against the glass. Dick set his paperwork aside and strode over to the window overlooking Bludhaven. There was a single street lamp and it cast the street below in a dingy orange glow. Under the street lamp stood a single man, one hand lifted and posture relaxed, almost lazy.

Jason Todd stood on the sidewalk, no helmet in sight and bright grey/green eyes fixed up on the older man. When he caught sight of Dick he grinned slowly, one that was returned by Dick as he pushed the window open, listening as it squeaked under the strain."Jason." Dick called out in greeting, his voice the only noise in the night air. The city was quieter here, not safer by any means, just quiet. Jason grinned, another pebble in hand and he allowed it to drop, never taking his eyes off of Dick.

"Goldie." Jason greeted back, lifting a hand in greeting. A car alarm went off in the background, but neither reacted to it. "Long time no see." He was still grinning and Dick snorted at this.

"Is there a particular reason you're throwing rocks at my window at 11 p.m?" Dick asked, arms draping across the window as he looked at the young man. Jason chuckled, looking down as he took out a cigarette and lit it up, it cast his face in a bright glow. As he took a drag off it he looked back up, smoke billowing in the night air.

"Just wanted to see your pretty face." He shrugged and Dick smiled, fingers drumming against the worn wood. Jason could be a sweet talker when he wanted to be. Although, it was reserved only for Dick to witness.

"Ahhh, well you would have a much better view up here." He offered with a flirty little smile, knowing without a doubt that Jason would be up in a minute flat. Tonight was their 'date night' after all. Jason didn't move for a long moment and slowly Dick began to frown. Jason shifted from one foot to another, like a chastised child.

"Babe, light of my life, air in my lungs, I-" Jason began and Dick quickly cut him off with a surprised pout. Those baby blues stared down at Jason. It didn't matter how long they had been going at it. Dick Grayson had managed to snag him and hold fast. They could fight like cats and dogs, but they always came back to each other. Dick managed to wreck him every time.

"You're not staying tonight." It was not a question. Jason had literally been throwing rocks at his window for nothing. Dick had literally cleaned the apartment and waited up for nothing. Jason shifted guiltily. He really didn't want to say no. He **really** didn't want to. He didn't like that disappointed look on Dick's face.

"No…I can't. Roy managed to find a leak in the cartel and us and the boys are gonna bust it." Dick really couldn't begrudge Jason for his work. Red hood did help keep the streets clean and with Dick still recovering from a nasty fall, it would be at least another week before Nightwing could return to duty. Bludhaven needed Red Hood. It didn't stop Dick from being disappointed though.

"Okay," He murmured finally. "Will you come over after?" His voice was hopeful and Jason nodded, flicking the cigarette onto the sidewalk.

"Course I will. I have to work those muscles of yours after all." His eyebrows waggled and Dick smiled, cupping his chin in his palm as he looked down at his lover. Jason was still grinning at him with those earnest eyes of his and Dick melted at the sight of him. He could hardly be angry at him. His smile turned coy and he studied the younger man.

"I'd say so. It's been over a week since I've seen you, Jay." Jason had been very busy the last couple of weeks. Drug busts and raids were like a nightly activity for him and his men. There was always a bust, always something to take Jason away. Even if it didn't particularly require Jason, he always received a call. Usually Roy. Roy wasn't exactly fond of Dick and the first Boy Wonder did not doubt that it always pleased him to have Jason coming over for missions or beers. Well two could play at that game. "I suppose I should let you go." Dick turned so he was no longer facing Jason staring out into the distance. He heard his lover sigh and confirm it.

"I'll be back later, okay Dickie?" Dick turned again, looking down at Jason over his shoulder. Usually Jason returned afterwards, but sometimes Roy would convince him to hang out and play cards and drinks. That was all well and good, but it had been over a week since Dick had spent time with his lover. He was allowed to be jealous. He watched as Jason turned on his heel to leave.

"It's too bad," Dick hummed running a hand up and down his chest. "I had been looking forward to seeing you all day." He tugged the shirt up a bit so a bit of his skin showed.

Jason stared at the bare skin for a long moment, licking his lips. "Me too babe." He managed.

"It's so hot out tonight. isn't it?" Dick commented, reaching down and shimmying out of his jeans. From the angle Jason was standing at he couldn't see below Dick's belly button, but he was more than accustomed to the motion. He knew that Dick was half naked and teasing him.

"Really hot." Jason practically squeaked. There went the rough and tough ass kicking Red Hood and back was horny fourteen year old Jason Todd. Dick sighed again and reached for his shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head before tossing it behind him.

"I guess I'll see you around, Jason." Dick murmured as he leaned forward against the window. Jason's mouth felt as if it was filled with cotton and his visibly swallowed before managing a weak nod.

"Yeah… I'll be over after…in a bit." He tried to sound confident, but he could barely think straight with a naked Dick Grayson gazing down at him from the window. His chest was hairless and firm, stomach tight and skin olive and gorgeous. Dick slowly smiled and turned a bit to leave. That's when Jason noticed something he hadn't before. "Wait, wait-are those…Dick are your nipples pierced!?"

Dick glanced down at his bare chest in disinterest. "Oh these? I had them done yesterday…hoped to let you enjoy them, but you are so very busy and have no time. I guess little old me will have to keep my nipples to myself." The man shrugged, reaching up to fiddle with the studs, rolling his nipples around between his fingers as Jason stared at him. "I'll see you around, Jay." Dick moved away from the window.

"No! Wait don't-fuck!" Dick heard Jason ram into something hard and smiled slightly, leaning against the window with his chest on display. "Don't go! Stay there! I'll be right up!" There was loud movement as Jason tore for the entrance to the apartment. Dick sashayed across the living room, bare feet pushing his clothes out of the way as he moved to lounge on the couch. The front door burst open with enough force that Dick worried it would come off the hinges. It smacked off the wall, bouncing and Jason strode in, eyes intently focused on Dick who slowly smiled.

Jason moved forward to where Dick lay, staring intently on the shiny stubs adorning his lover's pink nipples. He wanted to reach forward and grab him but hesitated, not sure if they were still too sore. He knelt down beside Dick, running a large hand up Dick's slender frame. This was perfection in human form. Jason needed to memorize every inch of Dick Grayson. He needed to catalog every gasp and moan.

"You have work to do, Jay-Bird." Dick gently reminded him, breath hitching as the man boldly reached forward to touch his nipple.

"They can do this without me." The young man quickly countered. The guys didn't need him. The bust was practically over by this point, just needing a last minute clean up. No need for Jason to unnecessarily go and get involved. Roy could handle it just fine. Dick laughed at this, breathing slightly hitched by Jason's fingers on his still sore nipples.

"They probably can, but you did tell them you would be there. It wouldn't be polite to not show up." Jason's fingers were roaming from one nipple to the next, gentle but curious.

"Dick-" Jason started to argue and Dick held a single finger to Jason's lips. He smiled at him, blue eyes wide and long lashes curling prettily.

"When you are finished with your work tonight, come to me. I'll be waiting." Dick's grin was filled with promises and mischief and Jason's pants were far too tight. Fuck drug busts, fuck Roy, fuck everything right now. Jason's phone buzzed and neither had to look to know it was Roy calling to ask where the fuck Jason was. Jason cursed, looking from Dick to the phone. Dick moved forward, taking Jason's face and cupping it in his hands as he gently kissed him. "Be safe tonight." He murmured against his lips. "I expect you back here in the same condition you left." He reached down to lightly grope at the bulge in Jason's pants. Jason groaned, leaning into Dick's touch. Dick slowly pulled away, placing a gentle kiss on Jason's cheek.

"And tell Roy I said hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason couldn't concentrate. He had tried to focus on the mission, but his mind was elsewhere. Normally, he could easily get into the usual shoot fuckers in the face and spread the good word, but he wasn't seeing it. Instead of seeing assholes grovel for their lives, he was seeing Dick Grayson leaning against the window. Instead of hearing the leader of the drug cartel try to come up with excuses to why he was selling to kids, Jason heard Dick's disappointed sigh. Dick always had managed to keep a hold over Jason. One he could never explain or even really understand. From being a wet dream as a teenager to actually being able to bone him as an adult…Jason sure had gone up in the world. Now, Jason was being kept from that wet dream, by these god damn losers.

One of the henchman was now blubbering. They all knew that the Outlaws were not some fuddy duddy little group. They'd kill you if it came to that. Sure, they didn't go around killing bad guys for shits and giggles. Usually the real killing was saved for the rapists and the really fucked up baddies. These guys? They had sold to kids which was a huge no-no in Jason's books. Could enough threats and violence deter them from ever approaching kids again? Maybe. One of the henchmen looked they had already pissed themselves. Kory had that type of effect on guys. Jason shot the leader in the kneecap. Had to leave an impression, you know?

"If I ever catch wind of you selling again, you'll regret ever crawling out of your mother's uteruses." Jason growled, looking from the leader on the ground to the ones surrounding. The leader continued groaning, blood drenching over his torn jeans. "Now get out." He waved towards the exit, mind already wandering back to Dick.

And the _nipples_ …

Don't even get Jason started on the nipples. Those soft, pretty pink nipples with those pretty little piercings…Jason was nearly tempted to shoot the leader in his other kneecap to stress how very annoyed he was with being kept away from his lover and his pretty nipple jewelry. Instead he listened as Roy scared the crew off, kicking one guy in the ass as he passed, and to think one year ago they would have just killed the whole crew and called it a night. Now there were no casualties and only like four major injuries. Ah, the freedom of youth.

"That was faster than normal." Roy commented as the final lackey raced out of sight. Sirens could be heard faintly in the background and Jason cracked his back with a satisfied little sigh.

"It's nice to be able to finish so quickly." Kory replied, offering Roy a lovely smile. Roy grinned at her, moving his quiver onto his other shoulder as he searched around for missing arrows.

"You coming over for drinks?" He asked as he took one bow that had not suffered too much damage.

"Nah, I've got plans." Jason replied and Roy looked up in surprise. Kory beamed at Jason, coming to stand near Roy as he tossed another arrow away in dismissal. Let the feds find them. They would already knew who was here.

"Anything good?" Roy asked.

"Something important." Jason assured his friend. His helmet was feeling all too hot and that meant it was time to get out of there and go home. Roy sniggered, fiddling with his arrow and waving Jason off. "Oh and Arsenal?" Jason turned, remembering something. Roy looked up from his bow, lips curling into a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Nightwing says hello." Jason stated, watching Roy closely. It was as if Roy had sucked on a lemon. He turned away, nose scrunched and nodded once, not offering a reply. Kory offered Jason a smile.

"Tell him we say hello!" She implored and Jason offered her a nod. The trash was all taken out and Jason had somewhere to be. He offered his two friends a quick salute before dashing for the door, not looking back once.

Early mornings meant less traffic, so Jason was able to speed down the dead streets and of course there were no cops on sight. Jason took off his helmet and accessories before he reached his block. It was still late-early, 2:17 meaning, that hopefully no one was out wandering. Red Robin had taken over Dick's usual route after Dick had gotten hurt, leaving Dick to recover in peace. Until Jason got ahold of him naturally. Of course, Jason being Jason was not one to quietly open the front door. He managed to make it up the four stories to his and Dick's place and threw the door open. He wondered how much the neighbors had to hate them by now.

"Dickie," Jason called out. "Come out with your nipples out and no one gets hurt." God, how had he not been evicted? He closed the door behind him, taking a step into the living room/kitchen. He heard the familiar noise of Dick's laughter.

"Hi Jay." Dick greeted, rounding the corner. He was freshly showered and his hair still damp. "How was your night?" He smiled at the younger man. He was fully dressed. Wearing one of Jason's shirts and a pair of sweat pants that somehow still looked good on him. Jason threw himself onto the worn armchair he frequented and pat his knee, never looking away from Dick's eyes.

"Come here and I'll tell you about it." He offered, watching as Dick's lips twitched at the corners. The former Robin slunk forward with a finesse that Catwoman would envy. He made a motion to straddle Jason, but the younger yanked him forward so he was seated across his lap instead, one arm wrapping around his waist to keep him balanced. "So, to start we get there and they don't even have a rotating guard shift, so it's easy to take out the two shots at the door and waltz right in," Jason's hand slid through Dick's hair as he spoke. The older man hummed, nodding for him to continue. "We find out that these assholes are selling to kids. You know how that usually goes for them. So, Roy and I beat the shit out of the leader while Kory blocked the exits, cause you know that no one is going to try to get past her," Dick nodded in agreement as this as Jason's hand moved down Dick's back. "It was a pretty cut and dry bust, but I could barely concentrate." Jason admitted.

"Oh? Why not?" Dick asked, mouth slowly working into a slight smile as Jason's fingers traveled up his shirt.

"Well, for starters my hot as hell boyfriend decided to flash his newly pierced nipples at me and then sent me away to battle." The younger man pointed out as he trailed his fingers over said boyfriend's skin.

"That's rude of him." Dick hummed. Jason made a noise in the back of his throat as he pulled at Dick's shirt. Dick helped him pull it over his head and the younger tossed it aside without a second glance.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first. Little shit thinks he can flash me then shove me away? Then I got to thinking about it and I realized something." His fingers trailed over Dick's ribs, eyes moving from his chest to look him in the eye.

"Realized what?"

"That it's been about two weeks since I've spent anytime with you." Jason moved forward to place a kiss to the center of Dick's chest. Dick offered his boyfriend a little smile. Jason sounded so regretful of that and that was not what Dick's intention had been at all.

"Jay,I- _oh_ ," Dick's next words cut off as Jason's mouth moved to his nipple. " _ **Shit**_." He breathed out and Jason stilled for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, releasing the nipple. He shifted Dick so the older could properly straddle him comfortably, looking up into his eyes as he ran his fingers down the vigilantes' spine.

"No, no they don't hurt." Dick assured his boyfriend with a grin.

"Good." Jason returned his attention to Dick's nipples, catching the stud in his lips and tugging gently. Dick's fingers tightened in Jason's hairs, curling the dark strands and releasing a breathy moan. When Jason pulled away again he simply stared at the piercings, running his calloused fingers down Dick's ribs, the pale skin a stark contrast against Dick's golden flesh. There was a near reverence with how Jason handled Dick, not as if he would break, but as if he was in a state of shock, as if unable to comprehend that Dick Grayson was actually sitting in his lap letting him touch him so closely.

He brushed his thumb over the stud of the left nipple, mesmerized by the shiny metal. Dick's breathing was even, the pain minimal. It had hurt getting them done of course, but it was a quick pain that was easily forgotten once finished. He hadn't been actively planning on getting them done either. He had been out with Steph at the mall when she mentioned wishing she could get her nose pierced. Bruce would never approve of her defending Gotham with a nose ring.

'Just one madman and you would lose your nose.' Steph had mocked in a low pitched Batman voice that had Dick sniggering in delight. They were seated in the food court with ice creams, both relaxed and watching people pass by.

'You could always get your bellybutton done. He'd never know.' Dick teased and Steph had sighed, bemoaning that she was still too young to get one without permission, before side eyeing Dick.

' **You** could get something done.' She hummed, taking an actual bite out of her ice cream like some god damned animal.

'Steph-'

'Like your nipples or something!' Steph shouted gleefully, gaining the attention of an elderly woman who was walking out of the Victoria's Secret. She sent Dick a wink and an eyebrow waggle that had Dick feeling concerned.

'I… **no**!" Dick finally managed to spit out.

'Come on Dick, get down with your bad self. Just imagine, you with your fresh new studs, lounging on the couch when Jason gets back from bashing people and he sees you and your badass nipples and drops his helmet,' Steph wistfully looked into the distance, her ice cream cone beginning to melt. 'He'd be so excited! He'd probably be all over you. Bone you on the fridge or something.'

'Steph, be serious…the fridge is too tall to fit him and I on top of. The table is the best bet.'

Well, that was that and here Dick was now with Jason sucking nibbling on his nipples as if it was the best thing ever. Dick would have to send Steph a fruit basket for this. Jason stood suddenly, lifting Dick up and forcing the man to wrap his legs around him to keep from falling. Jason's, chuckle was low as he walked forward, hefting Dick up onto the counter and kissing him hungrily. The sound of Jason's belt being pulled off and thrown was barely comprehended. Dick was uncertain when he even lost his own pants. Somewhere between the table and the counter…

Jason hadn't bothered to turn any lights on, using the street light as a guide. It had lit up Dick's naked skin is a way that left Jason breathless. He was practically glowing. Dick smiled at Jason, a grin that was both fond and mischievous. His eyes trailed over Jason's naked chest, fingers moving forward to trace over the Y scar that spread across Jason's skin. Once upon a time Jason would have flinched at the touch or pushed Dick away in disgust, but now he accepted it. Now he craved it and when Dick moved forward to place a gentle kiss against the raised flesh, Jason nearly melted against him.

"Lube." Jason breathed as Dick pulled away from the scar, moving forward to roughly nip at the former Boy Wonder's shoulder and neck.

"Above fridge in the Mr. Potato Head." Dick replied, head tilted back. It was a testament to how long they had been doing this that Jason didn't find anything odd about the statement.

"Finger yourself," Jason ordered, nipping at Dick's lip. "I'll be back. He pulled away from Dick to swiftly approach the fridge, reaching on top for the Mr. Potato Head that was sitting innocently on top. He pulled the little handle on Mr. Potato Head's ass and pulled the small tubes of lube out. He popped the top off and coated his fingers in the substance, already moving to work on his cock. He turned his head to see Dick doing as ordered, his legs splayed wide and two fingers buried inside his body. Jason hesitated for a moment, watching with heavy breaths as Dick fingered himself. Dick's own length was curved up against his stomach, neglected and red as Dick's fingers moved in and out of his ass. It was a sight that Jason could not pull away from, watching as Dick's fingers moved, slicked only by his saliva.

"Jason!" Dick cried out impatiently, reaching his free hand out towards his lover to beckon him forward. Jason didn't need to be told twice, striding forward and reaching the older man, capturing him in a searing kiss. He positioned himself and slammed into Dick, hips jerking forward as he gripped onto the older man's waist, keeping him pinned with calloused hands. Dick's legs remained wrapped securely around Jason's hips, arching against him with each thrust of Jason's hips. For a moment the only sounds in the kitchen were their mingled broken breaths. Jason reached for Dick's own length and hurriedly pumped him as he continued to move inside him.

"Do you," Jason's mouth moved down Dick's throat, the older man's fingers tightening in his hair. "Even realize what you do to me?" He bit down on Dick's shoulder as Dick raked his fingers down his back. A breathless laugh was all the answer he received.

He continued thrusting, thumb squeezing Dick's tip, murmuring encouragements into his ear.

"Move." Dick suddenly whispered and Jason frowned in confusion.

"What?"

Dick kissed Jason lightly, offering him a smoldering look that had Jason all of fourteen again. "The table…l-let's finish on the table." Dick explained.

Well…okay. Whatever Dick wanted at this point. Hell, Jason would even be up for doing it on top of Wayne Industries. He lifted Dick again, walking backwards with the man in his arms. Part of the thing that drove Dick wild was how unbelievably strong Jason was. He could heft Dick around like he was nothing and it hit all the right buttons.

Jason reached the table, shoving anything that was on it onto the floor. His normal neat freakiness forgotten with his current predicament. He moved to lay Dick down but Dick's legs suddenly moved, twisting around Jason and before he knew it he was on his back with Dick straddling him, arm out to keep Jason in place.

"Babe, what-holy shit." Jason's earlier words were cut off as Dick quickly lifted himself on top of Jason's length and shoved down. Jason's head fell back, mouth opening and closing in pleasure as Dick tightened around him. Dick smiled at him, that little grin of his that drove Jason insane. With Jason pinned, he remained lax, hands resting on Dick's thighs as he watched his lover languidly roll his hips against Jason. His movements were relaxed, practically lazy as he gazed down at the younger man with hooded eyes. Jason could only watched, mesmerized as Dick moved.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Dick counted, raising an eyebrow at Jason who blinked.

"What?" Was all he could manage. Dick smiled, taking Jason's left hand and moving it up to his piercing. Jason happily touched it, twirling the little bud around.

"You make me happier than I've been in years," Dick murmured, eyes fixed on Jason as the younger man played with the piercing, he never looked away from Dick's eyes though, transfixed as Dick spoke to him in such a controlled voice despite having a cock shoved up his ass. Golden Boy indeed. "You make my days better and my nights unforgettable. You're mine Jay, as much as I'm yours," Dick's breath hitched, his hips jerking as something inside him was brushed. He took his own length, pumping it as he moved up and down, movements becoming erratic. He tightened around Jason suddenly, eyes falling shut.

"Come on, babe." Jason growled, one hand gripping his hip and the other moving up his side . Dick curled forward, head resting against Jason's shoulder as he came, coating both their chests. Dick panted against Jason's shoulder, trembling as he tried to catch his breath. It was all it took and Jason came with a low cry, gripping onto Dick's hips as he bucked up into the acrobat. His hands fell back against the table, panting as he stared up at the ceiling. Dick's trembling slowly began to dissipate, sighing as Jason stroked a hand through his sweat damp hair.

"You okay?" Jason finally asked and Dick laughed weakly, moving his head to kiss Jason's shoulder.

"Great. You?"

"Perfect." Jason murmured. They lay quietly for a moment, Jason still stroking Dick's hair and Dick's lips still pressed to Jason's shoulder. Outside was still dark and silent. Jason turned his head to look at Dick. The amber lights from the lamppost glowed against Dick's skin.

"I like the piercings by the way." Jason stated. "Super sexy."

"Thanks. It was Steph's idea." Dick grinned, peering up at Jason from his lashes.

Jason hummed in approval. "We should sent her a fruit basket or something. She likes fruit right?"

"Probably," Dick's voice trailed off for a second. "You think cum is good for nipple piercings?" He wiped at the mess on his chest and Jason snorted.

"Hope so. They're gonna be coated a lot more than once." He grinned and Dick hummed.

"I'm glad you approve of them." Dick's voice was getting sleepy and the younger man smiled, pressing a kiss against his hair.

"It was a hell of an incentive to bring me home." Jason quipped, grinning as Dick laughed against him. He rested his cheek against Jason's shoulder and looked up at his lover. Jason's brows furrowed at this. "What?" He questioned and Dick only smiled.

"My Little Wing, not so little anymore…" He reached up to cup Jason's chin, tilting his head to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

It was a tender moment in the midst of all their passion. Jason's skin was sweat slicked and his heart was still pounding wildly in his chest. His fingers trailed away from Dick's hair, sitting up so he was leaning over Dick. He grasped his face in both hands, moving forward to kiss him deeply.

"You're a sap, Goldie." Jason breathed against Dick's lips and Dick only grinned in response.


End file.
